


(Original UTAU Skit) Nice to meet you, My new friend.

by Aoharu



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Cake, Friendship, Gen, Japanese, Tea, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasane Teto goes over to Utane Uta's house, to have tea and cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Original UTAU Skit) Nice to meet you, My new friend.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [(オリジナルUTAUスキット) はじめまして、私の新しい友達。(Hajimemashite, Watashino atarashii tomodachi.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768020) by [Aoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoharu/pseuds/Aoharu)



Original UTAU Skit   
Title: Nice to meet you, my new friend.  
UTAU: Kyuri (soundeffects)  
Kasane Teto (person #1)  
Utane Uta ((Defoko) Person #2)  
Utane Koe (person #3)  
Language: English  
Skit by: Aoharu

Scene 1:

Kyuri:  
Knock Knock.

Kasane Teto:  
Please forgive me for bothering you.  
Good morning.

Utane Uta:  
Ahhh....?  
Good morning.  
Welcome.  
Please come up.

Kasane Teto:  
Yes.  
Thank you.  
Excuse my interrupting.

Utane Uta:  
How do you do?  
My name is Utane Uta.  
What is your name?  
Nice to meet you.

Kasane Teto:  
How do you do?  
My name is Kasane Teto.  
Nice to meet you.

Utane Uta:  
Please take off your shoes.  
Thank you very much.

Kasane Teto:  
Yes.

Scene Two:

Kasane Teto:  
Waaaaa....!  
Utane san's house is very pretty. 

Utane Uta:  
Ah?  
Thank you very much.  
This room is the living room.  
Here, a chair.  
Please sit down.

Kasane Teto:  
Yes.  
Thanks alot.

Utane Uta:  
How are you, Kasane san?

Kasane Teto:  
I am fine.  
Thank you.  
Utane san...?

Utane Uta:  
I am also fine.  
Thank you.  
Ah!  
Please wait a moment.

Kasane Teto:  
Yes.

Utane Uta:  
Here you go.  
On this tray, there are little cakes and black tea. 

Kasane Teto:  
Ah!  
Wonderful!  
Thank you very much.

Teto & Uta:  
Let's eat!

Utane Uta:  
Hmmm...  
Does Kasane san like sweets?

Kasane Teto:  
I like sweets a little bit.  
Utane san?

Utane Uta:  
I also like sweets.  
But, my favorite food is rice.

Kasane Teto:  
Ah, is that so?  
My favorite food is bread.

Utane Uta:  
Ah... That is right.

Kyuri:  
Munch, munch  
Silence~

Teto & Uta:  
Thank you for the food.

Kasane Teto:  
Ahhh!!!  
On that shelf over there, what is that item over there?

Utane Uta:  
Where?

Kasane Teto:  
Over there!

Utane Uta:  
Hmmm... Ah...  
That item over there is a present.  
That item over there is from my mom.

Kasane Teto:  
What is that present over there?

Utane Uta:  
That present over there is a clock.

Kasane Teto:  
That clock over there is very pretty.

Utane Uta:  
That clock over there is also very old.

Utane Koe:  
I'm back.

Teto and Uta:  
Good morning.

Kyuri:  
Step, step, step, step, step...

Utane Koe:  
Hey, what is Uta chan and friend doing this morning?

Utane Uta:  
We are eating cake and black tea.

Utane Koe:  
Oh...  
Right.  
What is Utachan's friend's name?

Kasane Teto:  
How do you do?  
I am Kasane Teto.  
Nice to meet you.

Utane Koe:  
How do you do?  
I am Utane Koe.  
Nice to meet you.

Utane Uta:  
Utane Koechan is my younger sister.

Kasane Teto:  
Ah...  
Ah!  
What is the time now?

Utane Koe:  
Ah...  
It is half past 10 o'clock now.

Kasane Teto:  
Ah!  
Is that correct?  
It's time.  
I've been a bother.  
Good bye.

Utane Koe:  
Aw.  
Sad!

Utane Uta:  
Hmmm...  
Wa, wait please.  
Uhhh....  
Tomorrow, at half past two pm, will we meet at the park?

Kasane Teto:  
Hmmmm...  
Uhhhhhh...  
...Yes. Tomorrow.

Utane Uta:  
Good.  
Well, see you tomorrow.  
Good bye.

Kasane Teto:  
See you tomorrow.

Kyuri:  
Creak, door shuts

Utane Koe:  
Hungry.  
Cake, right?  
Chocolate?

Utane Uta:  
It's cake.  
No.  
The cake isn't chocolate.  
Here you go.

Utane Koe:  
Ah!  
Thanks.  
I dislike chocolate.

Utane Uta:  
You're welcome.  
I know.

Kyuri:  
Finish.

*


End file.
